Evening Star
by Nightsky88
Summary: They were reunited again by the evening star. Noctis/Stella


**Title: ****Evening Star****  
Pairing: Noctis x Stella  
****Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Author Notes: Because of the lack of name Salian is Glasses guy.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus **

He silently cocks his head upwards towards the night sky.

Even though the tinted glass of the window he can still see the stars, and the constellations that they formed.

He couldn't help but to recall the countless nights he spent starring up the stars with his wife. His lips curling into a soft smile at the remembrance of his wife.

Her long golden hair cascading down her milky white shoulders, her sapphire blue, she often seems to be in the back of him mind. Especially when they are traveling one place to another, or right before he goes to bed.

He often dream about her, sometimes they were a nightmare which was really nothing new since he has been having nightmares since he first saw the light when he was a child.

It seems like the only time he actually sleeps peacefully is when she is with him, when she was in his arms.

He can still hear King Eylian warm voice in his mind as he loosely mentioned if he was glad to be able to return to his wife again.

He honestly can't express how glad he was to be able to return to his wife again, even though the question was a bit rhetorical since he is sure all the men here misses their wives, girlfriends, and families.

He vaguely noticed the fact that they were now in his capital city and it would probably only be about fifteen minutes until he is in his wife's arms again.

It seems so long since he has last seen her, hold her, kissed her and that was really the first thing that he wants to do when he sees her.

His eyes widen as he slightly noticed a familiar figure sitting on the stone steps of the palace still dressed in the clothes that she probably wore earlier the day, in a elegant long sleeve shirt that tied in the back with a pair of blank pants and blue strappy heels.

Although he still doesn't know how she is able to walk in them, but he supposes that she has gotten used to it from all the functions, balls that she had to go to.

Boots of any sort and any other comfortable shoe seems to be frowned on quite a bit, he supposes she has just gotten used to it.

Although he certainty didn't miss the fact that her face seem to light up when she noticed the car stopped in front of the palace.

He was only silently grateful for the fact that she decided to have two guards accompany her, and while she may know how to take care of herself after she prove to be quite a rival during the war between their kingdom, which honestly felt like years ago, even though it was probably only seven years at the most. He still can't help but to feel a slight concern

He instantly moves to get out of the car not necessary waiting for one of his body guards to open the door up for him, before moving to his wife who had moved to stand up when the car had slightly parked outside of the palace, although he silently knows that Salian would probably move it to the garage or something.

He instantly took his wife in his arms and slightly swung her around causing a soft giggle to escape her pink gloss lips, before setting her back down on the steps. He slightly notices that his guards were smiling softly as they watch him and his wife.

He instantly lean down to passionately kiss his wife's lips. Something he had been craving to do ever since their paths had parted ways.

"I miss you Noctis," she utters softly her lips just mere millimeters away from his causing him to smile softly at his wife's confession and wasn't necessary surprised when she decided to kiss him again.

"Okay can you at least wait until you get to your room to do," Desdian voice says slightly breaking the kiss causing both of them glance at his loudmouth blonde friend although his lips were curled in a bright smile no doubt happy to see his best friend and his wife together again.

Of course he had his own girlfriend to see and he probably wants to go see her as soon as possible, although he necessary didn't mind spending some quality alone with Stella in his room.

**-the end**


End file.
